Fireplaces are widely used and enjoyed not only for the heat they generate but for cooking purposes and for the ambiance that they lend to an area. Outdoor fireplaces are very popular and are often installed on patio areas in both homes and commercial establishments, such as restaurants, to add warmth and charm to the atmosphere. Fireplaces, particularly outdoor fireplaces, may be of various stales and types. A simple patio fireplace may consist of a cast iron receptacle in which logs, either natural or artificial, are burned. Fire pits are also popular. Fire pits are usually constructed having a cylindrical outer wall of block or brick and may be lined with a fire brick. The area within the wall is filled with sand and logs or other combustible material may be burned within the fire thus created. More sophisticated fire pits may include a gas pipe having jets connected to a source of gas such as natural gas or bottles of propane or butane. An annular pipe is generally placed a few inches below the sand so that the flames emanate from the sand providing a pleasing visual effect.
In certain areas of the United States, particularly the Southwest, an outdoor fire place having the appearance modeled after fire places found in Central and South America are also popular. These fireplaces are sometimes termed “chimeneas.” These styles of fireplaces are often fabricated from materials such as clay, which have been fired to resist heat. Generally, these fireplaces are relatively small and only at most being several feet high defining a fire box at the lower end and having an upstanding flue. The overall shape of a chimenea is similar to an inverted funnel.
The individual wishing to have a chimenea must either generally purchase a smaller-type fireplace or chimenea as described above, or if a larger unit is desired, must have such a fireplace constructed onsite of block and then finished by an application of stucco. For larger prefabricated fireplace and chimney assemblies were of the more traditional type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,859 shows a representative prefabricated fireplace structure. This patent shows a preformed or precast fireplace stack having an intricately-molded hearth, smoke chamber and chimney flue as well as a sub-mantle. A stack base includes one or more flues which can communicate with the flue passages in the fireplace stack. A chimney stack extension may be supported at the top of the fireplace stack is provided with fluids which register with the fireplace flu. Other preformed parts may include a fire clay insert which goes in the combustion chamber, a preformed mantle with simulated brick facing and simulated brick columns or corner posts, which together with the mantle, surround the fireplace opening.
In addition to fireplaces, other structures such as planters, decorative pots and waterfalls are popular with landscapers and homeowners. These too are generally either fabricated from cement or clay often replicating Native American pottery styles.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a preformed or prefabricated fireplace, pot and waterfall structures which can be manufactured offsite and brought to the installation site in a completed condition. There further exists a need for such structures having the general appearance of the popular southwestern chimenea style, but which are much larger and may be used on a large patios and outdoor areas.